1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron emission device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, a hot or cold cathode can be used as an electron emission source in an electron emission device. There are several types of cold cathode electron emission devices, such as a field emitter array (FEA) electron emission device, a surface conduction emission (SCE) electron emission device, a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) electron emission device, a metal-insulator-semiconductor (MIS) electron emission device, and so on.
Among these electron emission devices, the FEA electron emission device includes cathode and gate electrodes as driving electrodes for controlling electron emission units and emission of electrons thereof. Materials having a low work function or a high aspect ratio are used for constituting an electron emission unit in the FEA electron emission device. For example, carbon-based materials such as carbon nanotubes, graphite, and diamond-like carbon have been developed to be used in an electron emission unit in order for electrons to be easily emitted by an electrical field in a vacuum.
The plurality of electron emission units are arrayed on a substrate to form an electron emission device, and the electron emission device is combined with another substrate on which phosphors and anode electrodes are formed to produce an electron emission display device.